You Like Me?
by Shmow Zow 64
Summary: This my first Beast Boy and Raven fanfiction, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it.


Beast Boy was in the Teen Tower kitchen, making his famous tofu eggs that everyone always loved. He was beating the egg replacement to a nice scramble and added some salt, pepper, and soy milk to make the eggs fluffy. The rest of the titans were asleep and he decided to make them all a nice breakfast to brighten up their day, especially Raven's. Today was the day that he was going to confess his feelings for her and ask her out on a date.

He continued to beat the tofu and poured them into a butter-covered pan. He let them cook while he went back to the pantry to get the pancake mix. He dumps the fluffy yellow tofu eggs onto a big plate and places a paper towel over the eggs to keep them warm and he begins to pour water into the dry pancake mix. He mixes the mix till all the wet is mixed in with the dry, getting a little bit on his night shirt. He pours the mix into perfect circles in the pan that had the eggs in it.

"Good morning, Beast Boy," Beast Boy hears the familiar voice of Robin. "What's cooking? I'm starved!" Robin says sitting at kitchen table, kicking back in his chair and rubbing his stomach to express his hunger. "I'm cooking my famous tofu eggs and pancakes, Robin. Would you like cheese with your eggs?" Scooping out the first golden cake and laying it beside the eggs.

"Sure, I'll have some cheese with my eggs. Do we have American?" Robin says putting his feet down from the glass table as Beast Boy lays his plate in front of him. Beast Boy walks towards the refrigerator to get the cheese. "Something smells that most of goods," Beast Boy hears Starfire enter the kitchen and take a seat. "I don't smell bacon. Beast Boy, I can't stand the lack of meat, bro." Cyborg comes in scratching his back and walks to the fridge and takes a big swig of soy milk. "I'm going back to bed."

"Pancakes and eggs, everyone! Dig in!" Beast Boy scoops up the pancakes and places them in a huge stack on a plate and carries them to the table along with the eggs. "I hope you guys enjoy it." Beast Boy says noticing the absence of Raven. "Hey, where is Raven?" He asks genuinely concerned. "I don't know. I haven't seen her at all this morning. Maybe she is in her room meditating," Robin says while taking a big bite of pancake loaded with syrup and egg. "I'm gonna go check on her and see if she wants any breakfast," he says as he begins down the hallway where all their rooms were.

C'mon, Beast Boy, you can tell her, Beast Boy thinks to himself as he walks silently towards Raven's room. His legs felt like they were made of 10-ton weights as he walked up to Raven's purple door. The door had carvings of demons and ancient writing Beast Boy or any of the titans had ever seen before. The door was beautiful in it's own creepy way just like Raven. Raven is beautiful in her own creepy way and that's why I like her. She's beautiful and mysterious just like this door, Beast boy thinks to himself as he raises his very heavy arms to knock on the ancient door.

Knock, knock, knock. Beast Boy waits for a few seconds, but no one answers. Feeling discouraged, he turns away and walks down the hallway towards his room. Ah, man, I was going to do this time too, Beast Boy, with his head hanging low, puts his hand on the door knob and grips it hard, turning it to the left to open the door. His room looks a tornado come through and tore up the whole place. He walks towards his messy bed, littered with candy bar wrappers and dirty dishes and plops down heavily, pushing some of the trash into the floor.

He lays down on this trashy bed, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling that has little glow in the dark stars and planets him and Robin put up when they first moved in to the Titan Tower. He missed the days when all he thought about was fighting crime, bringing justice to the world and letting his inner beast out for everyone to see, but all he thinks about now is Raven and how wonderful it would be if she felt the same for him. She was on his mind constantly no matter what time of day. He would even dream about her and wake up in the middle of the night in disappointment.

He pushes his head deeper down into the pillow enough to cover his ears and he closes his eyes. If Raven with me, I would cuddle her and tell her everything she would want to know about the real Beast Boy. I would hold her hands against my chest to let her feel how crazy fast my heart beats when she's around me. My heart beats for her. Thump. Thump. Thump. Beast Boy turns over onto his stomach and stares at his stained cover wall thinking about how much he wanted to call Raven his. Love, you're such a complicated thing.

"Gah, you're so stupid!" Beast Boy yells into his pillow and he lets a few tears slip past his dark green eyes. Raven will never love me back. Never. Beast Boy cries into his pillow quietly until he hears a knock at his door. He quickly recollects himself and goes to the bathroom to make sure you can't tell he has been crying. Once out of the bathroom, he walks across his trash littered room to see who is at the door.

Beast Boy opens his door to see Raven standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. Raven leans up against the doorway and says, "How's it going, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy, shocked because Raven usually tries to avoid him at all cause, answers her as smoothly as he can, "I'm doing pretty good, Rae Rae," he says with a smirk, showing off his canines.

"Well, I heard crying coming from your room and I was just curious as to what made the crying sound," she says in her monotoned voice. She uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips. "Were you crying, Beast Boy? It's alright if you were, I won't judge you or tell a soul," she says stepping into his doorway just a little bit.

Beast Boy rubbed his head nervously. "Well, um..Raven, I wasn't crying and I think you were just hearing things, or were you just making that an excuse just come see me?" he says lightheartedly with a smirk on his face. "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you, Beast Boy," Raven says stepping closer to him, maybe two or three inches away from his face. Make your move, Beasty!

Beast Boy puts his hands on Raven's waist and leans close to her ear, "I'm always here for you if you ever need me, Rae Rae." Raven finds her arms moving upwards and finds them crossing their selves around Beast Boy's neck. She leans her head against Beast Boy's chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. She hears his heart beat and it calms her. This moment right here, she would never forget nor would she wish to. I've dreamt of this moment for a while now. I can't believe this actually happening, Beast Boy holding me and such.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. Ya know, I really like you," she says feeling her cheeks getting warm. Beast Boy stiffens, but quickly loosens up feeling relieved that she feels the same way as him. Oh my god, dude, she likes you! She said it herself! She admitted it to you. Raven looks up at Beasty Boy, realizing what she just said she jerks away from his arms and takes a step back.

"I didn't me-" she starts to say but Beast Boy cuts her off, "Raven, I've liked you for ever since I first met you. You're all I think about, Rae Rae. I'm so glad that we share the same feelings. I think you're wonderful, Raven. Yes, I was crying because the thought of you not liking me back killed me. I just want to call you mine, my little Rae Rae."


End file.
